The disclosure relates to a device and system for vehicle hindrance and rainwater treatment.
A vehicle hindrance device is installed at the entrance of roads and squares to prevent vehicles from entering the no-driving zone.
The urbanization process deepens the waterlogging and non-point source pollution, which poses a severe threat to the urban water system. Conventionally, the collection and purification of rainwater occupy a large amount of land area.